High purity fluoropolymers are used in a number of industries. They are especially preferred for use in the electronic, semiconductor, optical, medical and pharmaceutical industries to name a few. These polymers have a relatively low level of extractable metals and metal compounds.
High purity fluoroelastomer compositions are known. See EP-B-0 708 797 which discloses an elastomer composition comprising    (A) a peroxide-curable elastomeric fluoropolymer,    (B) an organic acid acceptor,    (C) an organic peroxide,    (D) a coagent for the organic peroxide, and    (E) a fluoropolymer micropowder filler.This composition is said to be free from carbon fillers and have less than 500 ppb of extractable metals and metal compounds. This low content of metals and metal compounds is achieved by selecting metal-free acid acceptors, coagents and fillers. The acid acceptors are generally strong organic bases.